Tipping The Scales
by LiveinJpg
Summary: For the first time in a long while things are going pretty well for the Beacon Hills pack.


" Scott?" Kira Yukimara said quietly as she placed an open mouthed kiss on her boyfriend's shoulder " hmm?" Scott McCall asked as his claws ran up and down her back in a slow soothing motion. " I really like where this is going-" here Scott kissed her thoroughly and she responded eagerly before continuing " but Liam is standing in the doorway, and what we're about to do might scar him for life" Kira unhooked her legs from around his waist and plopped down unceremoniously onto the chair in the corner of Scott's room.

" Liam," Scott greeted rubbing his hands across his face before motioning for the young wolf to join him in his room. " i'm really sorry you guys,"Liam said biting his lip and scratching his neck Kira blew him a kiss and smiled; Scott smiled as well " are you okay man?" Liam nodded before shaking his head quickly "what's the matter Liam?" Kira asked motioning for him to come to her he did and squeezed himself into the chair as well.

" I asked Hayden to be my girlfriend!" Liam blurted his cheeks a dark pink and his shiny blue eyes squeezed shut " aww!" Kira squealed with a look towards Scott who only stared at the boy " do you realize that you interrupted me almost getting laid in order to tell me about your new girlfriend?" Kira giggled and sent a tiny burst of electricity towards Scott he cringed but still sulked at his beta " I know, I'm sorry! It's just that I've never been on a date and also do I tell her about me or do I wait until later I don't really know the protocol" Scott couldn't help but to grin at the little wolf as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Invite her to your place to watch a Movie, get to know each other and if you feel like she's a person that can handle anything then you tell her" " you don't have to tell her right away" Kira added Scott nodded " just when you see fit," Liam gulped " okay it's all up to me, no pressure" "you're going to be fine Liam" the beta gave a sheepish grin before launching himself at his alpha grappling him into a tight hug Scott laughed and watched as he hugged Kira in a similar manner. " Thanks mom and dad!" Liam called sarcastically before darting out of the bedroom.

" Kids," Scott sighed lying back against his bed Kira got out of the chair and crawled on top of the boy " he's so cute, I just can't sometimes" Scott frowned " am I cute?" Kira bit her lip " I mean, Liam is pretty cute Scott, with his hair and his little cheeks and his eyes" Scott began to sit up only to be pushed down again " but you're hot" Scott grinned his crooked smile and grabbed her face be teeny his large palms. " Where were we before our so called child interrupted?"

Kira kissed down his bare chest her lips pausing before the button of his jeans Scott quickly shrugged the jeans off and kicked them to the floor as Kira played with the band of his boxers. She gave Scott a coy smile before placing a kiss on his thinly clothed member "God Kira," he moaned running his hands through her silky black hair.

Kira pulled his boxers down exposing his erect cock before winking at Scott and putting it into her mouth " shit!" He gasped yanking on her hair causing her to moan around his dick. Scott pulled her up and flipped them so he hovered above her Kira smiled and ripped her shirt off as Scott pulled her skirt away and threw it across the room.

" I want you so bad," Kira whispered nibbling on the alpha's ear " you do?" Scott teased putting a finger at her slick entrance "Scott," she whined, a violent shudder seizing her body " patience" he laughed; Kira's eyes burned a bright orange and in effect his eyes glowed a blood red. Scott reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom he rolled it on quickly before entering her in one swift thrust.

The two of them moaned at the sudden contact her fingernails dug into the skin of his back leaving angry red welts that healed almost as quickly as they were made. " I love you, oh god, I love you" Scott groaned as he moved his hips in a steady rhythm Kira's mouth was open in a permanent ' o' " I love you too" she gasped her body beginning to be surrounded by the aura of her fox " let go babe" Scott urged his jaw clenching as he felt his own release Kira arched off the bed and tightened around his member causing Scott to climax as well.

They collapsed in a sated heap of limbs. " I need to get home" Kira whispered a she tried to move only to be hundred by Scott's legs that trapped her against him "stay," he urged to which she frowned and shook her head " my parents are getting suspicious of my always being at ' Lydia's'" Scott groaned " what about malia's?" " that could work; I'll say I'm tutoring her.

Kira reached for her cellphone and sent a quick text to her parents less than a minute later it dinged " I'm all yours for the night" she told Scott with a peck to the cheek he nuzzled her neck and gathered ink a spooning position "great because we are going to big spoon little spoon it up" " am I going to be the big spoon?" He kissed her then, " you're always going to be the big spoon."

" So you still aren't my girlfriend?" Stiles Stilinksi asked out loud as Lydia Martin tore off his clothing one article at a time. " Nope," she replied as his button up was yanked up and over his head. " Why not?" He questioned as she placed kisses on every exposed piece of skin that his body had to offer, " because I don't want a boyfriend right now" she explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world "so how many more times are we going to hook up?"

Lydia shrugged and pulled her dress off motioning for stiles to unhook her lacy pink bra " as many more times as we want too. You and Malia aren't a thing anymore since she hooks up with Theo right?" Stile's face made a bitter expression " right" he replied sourly. " I want to take you out though lyds" she rolled her eyes " I don't want that right now stiles" she begged he nodded;

" well what do you want?" She scaled his body and placed her lips at his ear " I want you to fuck me. Got it?" Stiles gulped " got it" and the two of them tumbled to the floor. " Wait!" Stiles yelled as he reached his drawer in search of a condom only to be met with empty wood and a pencil. " I don't have any condoms..." He said with a sigh Lydia bolted up right " none?" He shook his head.

" I could pull out you know," Lydia cocks her head " that's not even a scientific contraception technique so no" " yore on the pull right?" Lydia shook her head " my moods were all over the place I'm in the process of switching brands" stiles looked like he was going to cry " we can still do other things you know" she tempted reaching for his underwear and yanking them down " oh hell yes," Stiles said as she took him deep into her mouth.

" But you still aren't my girlfriend?" Lydia applied pressure with her teeth causing him to wince " fine, fine, fine" he repeated hands knotting in her strawberry blonde hair.


End file.
